My Dearest Puzzle
by LaChoy
Summary: The Millennium Puzzle was very important to both of them. Yuugi/Millennium Puzzle, Yami/Millennium Puzzle, and Yuugi/Millennium Puzzle/Yami. And no, I am not joking. M for a reason, people! COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, seriously, if Yu-Gi-Oh belonged to me, do you REALLY think I'd be writing something like this? Do you? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

* * *

Yuugi did not know where the idea had come from. He was very sure he was definitely going to hell for it, but it was just so addicting.

He moaned as he rubbed the Millennium Puzzle against the bulge in his pants again. It felt so good!

Yami would probably scream if he knew. After all, this puzzle was their only link. Their connection. It had granted him friends and Yami, somebody who understood him. And Yuugi was rubbing the very same item against his crotch in such a degrading way. But then, maybe that was why he used it for masturbation.

He could feel his release coming soon, and he started going harder and panting. The puzzle was so much better than his hand.

"Yes…yes…yes!" He almost screamed as he came, his boxers feeling suddenly very sticky and grossly uncomfortable.

Out of breath, he smiled at the puzzle in his hand before kissing one of its golden sides with affection.

It was definitely one of his most cherished things.

* * *

**Notes:** I was watching season 0 with a friend and I pointed out how it's always the puzzle Yuugi worries about. Even before he knew Yami was there. So I said "People say how obvious Yami/Yuugi is, but Yuugi is obviously in love with the Millennium Puzzle! It's the true puzzleshipping!" The joke has evolved into this. There will be Yami/Millennium Puzzle and then Yuugi/Millennium Puzzle/Yami. I'm just doing this for fun. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I'm writing this. Do you think I own it?**

* * *

A low moan escaped from Yami as he pressed the Millennium Puzzle against his—Yuugi's—arousal. He felt dirty and guilty, but this was too good to stop. He could not remember feeling so wonderful before.

Yuugi was way too kind and would offer him some time to use the body they shared. To try to make him happy, Yami guessed. He probably wanted him to enjoy himself by doing the things he wasn't allowed to do as a spirit.

But Yami was very sure his aibou had never meant for him to do this. He had never meant to either. Especially with the Millennium Puzzle. Such a powerful old relic and the thing that allowed him to be with Yuugi. The same object that had kept him locked away for 3000 years. Yet he was doing this, and was not about to stop anytime soon.

The shame was there, but he wasn't about to stop. He just hoped Yuugi wouldn't find out and hate him.

Yami letting out an uncharacteristic whimper as he released, body freezing and he became breathless as the puzzle fell out of his hands, its job done.

"Other me?"

"A-aibou! I'm so-!"

Yuugi shook his head, laughing with just a little amusement and embarrassment.

"I guess we have the same dirty secret."

* * *

**Notes:** If Yami has no memories, does he not remember how to masturbate or what it feels like? Huh. Question of the day! And yes, Yuugi/Millennium Puzzle/Yami is next. Be excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because somebody who owns it would be writing _this_.**

* * *

Once Yami had gotten his own body--and had decided it was probably a good idea to start a sexual relationship with Yuugi (though Yuugi was not complaining)--the former spirit had had a wonderful idea. One that Yuugi had agreed to right away.

Somehow, they had found the perfect angle to both grind into the puzzle, now powerless but still so important to the both of them.

As soon as they had discovered they both had the same kink, they had continued to use the Millennium Puzzle as their own little sex toy. It deepened their bond and their love for the puzzle grew.

Moans filled the room as they writhed against the golden puzzle, enjoying the sensations it sent throughout their bodies as they watched each other and then down to the puzzle. It was perfect.

Yes. The Millennium Puzzle was definitely a very welcomed member in their sex life. One that would not be leaving anytime soon.

Quickly enough, they both came, both screaming. Intense and burning, just as always. Just what the puzzle always gave.

They were not sure what they screamed, but it had definitely sounded as if they had said something about the Millennium Puzzle. Both chuckled at the realization before they both kissed the item, smiling to themselves in joy.

* * *

**Notes:** It's over! I kind of want to write about the other millennium items. But I am sure it could not be pulled off. Anyway! To the people who have read this: I hope I gave you "Waitwut?" reactions :D


End file.
